Forum:Anecdotes
''Please note: This forum is archived. Anecdotal posts should be confined to user blogs. Please tag your anecdotal blog posts with :Category:Anecdote.'' - 17:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm late (Trololol) but I once wasted nearly all of my AT4 rockets trying to hit a Blackhawk on Valparaiso rush. I give up after firing the last rocket. By this time, the Black Hawk had disappeared around the other side of a cliff. So I begin to turn away and pull out my gun, when, lo and behold, I get a killfeed message stating that I damaged & destroyed a vehicle, and got a triple kill. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 18:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : This is slightly offtopic as well as late, but hey. Anyways, I'm on Phu Bai Valley, an Engineer to be exact. I shoot at an enemy Huey with my RPG and then go 'Well, damn it, I missed.' : Then I get a 'Vehicle Damage'; 'Destroy Vehicle' and 'Killing an Enemy' when my RPG hits an enemy M151. Th3 razor 15:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Boom Baby! ' I was playing conquest on Atcama Desert and these guys were circle strafing on our base...again. They stole all of our vehicles but while both were circle strafing I shot them all down with an Abrams. I managed to shoot them down at least 4 times and man did it feel good having revenge on those guys. We lost but still it was pretty sweet. I was also playing conquest on Heavy Metal and I saw an Apache and Havoc going against each other. I tried to shoot the Havoc down with an AT4 launcher and fired but they were way out of range so I turned around to get to an AA gun and jumped over some debris and next thing you know... Boom! '''Me AT4 Enemy Player Double kill. I was at first confused and then I was like LOL. To show how far away they were: I was on Bravo and they were on Charlie. Dragonfly18 (June 26th, 2011) :At times like that I often like to say "Whoopsies!!~" ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 13:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Something similar to that happened to me (I said this in the above section). I was trying to master using the AT4. I spend all my rockets trying and failing to hit the Blackhawk on Valparaiso. Now, after I fire my rocket, the Blackhawk goes behind that big ridge between the second set of M-COMs (That's where I was) and the US Deployment. So I turn away in disappointment, but then I suddenly get a killfeed message. *+30 Vehicle Damage *+100 Destroy Vehicle *+50 Killed an Enemy *+50 Killed an Enemy *+50 Killed an Enemy *+75 Triple Kill *ATATkiller AT4 Dumb Dude *ATATkiller AT4 Stupid Person *ATATkiller AT4 Half-Wit : Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Unsuspecting Snipers... One day, I was playing on Arica Harbour on Rush. I was on the Russian defending team, and the Americans already got past the first two M-COM stations to the main town area. I was playing an Assault class, and had an AN-94 Abakan, and a WW2 M1911. American snipers were at the usual sniping/camping area near the trees and bushes next to the road the tanks usually drive down. I fought my way to a wall with my squad, and rushed ahead to the sniping area. The snipers had no idea that I was there, even though I was right next to them ''(it was probably because they were looking through their scopes) . I instantly ran to the closest one to me, worried that they would stop looking in their scopes and see me. I knifed him, and the guy next to him. The other three started trying to shoot me with their rifles, but I instinctively pulled out my M1911 and frantically shot in the general direction of the snipers. In the end, I had squeezed off 3 shots to the heads of the snipers. I took a moment to realize the sitution. I checked each sniper's kits, looking for a closer range sniper, to take out the rest of the Americans converging on my position. A tank eventually spotted me, and killed me. So, there's my interesting anecdote. Dhshrh 01:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Who doesn't love them hill wookies? CHANGE KIT button rules too! kelleroid 12:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Double Headshot {C}I was playing on Arica Harbour rush, down in the second set of M-Com stations. I was attempting to use the GOL with the 4X scope for some close range sniping. I was doing OK. As I was approaching A I was crouching behind a car when an enemy medic started opening fire on me. I quickly popped up and fired at him, hoping for the best. I was incredibly shocked when I got a double headshot, through him and an assault who was running along behind him! Guineafowlman ''Tanks for the good time! I've been playing Conquest all day yesterday. And all day yesterday, I've been having a glorious time with tanks. My best match was on Harvest Day. Both matches, as the Russians and Americans, I made use of the heavy tanks. Both matches I kicked major ass. But there were a few particular moments that stood out. First moment, I was playing as the Russians. I was driving my T-90 about, moving from base to base along with the ground-pounders. I lend support by acting as a distraction and by blasting open buildings. Thus far, everyone on the team has come to love me. The party don't start till I roll in! So, on Harvest Day, the team and I are capturing Charlie. I'm outside the base on the opposite side of the river firing tank shells into the barn to kill enemies attempting to defend the base. As I do this, I hear "WATCH YOUR SIX" come from the radio. A team-mate spotted an enemy trying to get behind my tank! I hit reverse, and ran him over. Later, still on the Russian team, I and two other ground-pounders are assaulting Bravo now. There are at least five enemies at the base so I roll right in. I fire a tank shell at the UAV-1 console preemptively. I then see an enemy run from inside the trailer below the UAV. I fire and almost kill him. He tries to run, but I fire again, killing him. I turn and see an enemy dart out from behind the CAV parked by the radio tower. I fire a shell and destroy the CAV, then fire another to kill. I turn to left and see an enemy medic behind the building. I fire, and blow the wall open, killing that medic instantly. Through the smoke, another baddie is spotted. I fire, but the shell misses and hits the hill behind the building. One of my team mates gives chase, and kills the remaining baddie. During all this. The last baddie has managed to get close enough to me to throw C4 onto my tank. As he attempts to run around to the other side of my tank, I turn and catch him in the treads, killing him. Base was captured flawlessly. : Heh, nice one. I love how that arsehole from piccy 2 decided to flame you after they lost the match. Too bad that console games don't have in-game chat systems, so someone could leave a tread impression over his face if he said that in the chat. Th3 razor 16:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) River Monsters So, me and my best buddy, Tywin1, are playing Squad Deathmatch on Hill 137. There are two full squads and a third squad with only one man. Now, most of our squad (And most of the people in the game) was sniping, so he and I make ourselves useful. We hop in the PBR, and almost immediately, the spawn point for the boat is the center of action. Snipers are repeatedly shooting and missing our boat. we quickly pull out before one of the snipers hits us, or worse. So as we pull out, we get hit by an RPG. I, in the gunner's seat with the Dual M1919s, quickly gun the Engineer down. Now, we proceed to tear up the enemy from the sea. One of us would be shot and killed occasionally, but we never lost the boat, since we could spawn on eachother. Anyway, we eventually take a second RPG. We would have been done had Tywin not been using the Vehicle Armor Spec. Now, our boat has 18 health, and, since I was Medic and he was Assault, we couldn't fix it. However, our luck kept going. We won the match. 50 to 18 to 12. We each had 17 kills. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The Battle of Nelson Bay Just today I went on a match of Nelson Bay on Conquest and it was crazy! Both our teams were pretty even and we were capturing bases all over the place. We managed to have more tickets, but the enemy were starting to recapture their positions and were closing on us. Thankfully, I had a recon who was heading toward Charlie and our team managed to turn it back around. We won with about 20 tickets left. I was using: *M416 with RDS and magnum ammunition *40mm shotgun *MP-443 Grach I ended up with 70 kills and 20 deaths total. My combat score was 6,905 points and my award score was 15,100 points. I had a total of 22,005 points. The reason that my award score was so high was because I got my platinum star for my shotgun attatchment and I had a load of pins. I always go for the objectives because that's where the enemy is. I was trying to capture the bases, but they were all crawling with enemies so I had to get rid of them mostly on my own. I'm also thankful for my teammates reviving me at the right time. I play on the PS3 and I'm not that great so I'm pretty sure there are much more skilled players on this wiki. I admire the BF2 veterans on PC because they're so accurate and know how to fly jets :) Adrenaline Immersion is a very important part of the video-game experience. If I can't become immersed, I won't have as much fun playing. What makes immersion so important is that it gets my blood pumping. Intense combat can, does, and will give me a combat high. Let me share a few examples. ---- Recently, I was playing Squad Deathmatch with my clan and we were having a good time. The map was Nelson Bay, in case you're curious. All four of us are near the radar station and are engaging an opposing squad down the road. Another squad has gotten on our flank to try and snatch some kills so I announce that it's time to get the hell out of there. We begin running around the building while dodging fire. I'm in lead; I approach the corner and as I do an enemy Recon comes out. At that instant, I heard myself say "holy shit!" as I ducked down and quickly thrust my knife into him. He died instantly, and I kept running around and into the building. At that moment, I had a little combat high. ---- A while ago, the squad and I were playing conquest on Nelson Bay. We were at Charlie, attempting to capture the base when 6 enemies came in to counter-attack. We saw two of them coming, and they were fired upon as they darted from the trees to cover. As we were distracted by them, the other four came in the rear. I turned around, as luck would have it, to see Aerobon fighting them off. He killed two of them, but he was soon killed as well. I ran in, while yelling "AEROBON IS DOWN! BADDIES ARE INSIDE! WE NEED HELP, GODDAMMIT!!" I approached Aerobon's body, but I saw one of the enemies was a medic. I shot him down with the last few shots in my MG3 SA but he already revived his team mate. I pulled out my pistol and closed the distance. Using my knife, I made short work of the assault that was brought back. Just then, another enemy medic entered, and he revived the other medic. I unloaded my MP-443 at that medic, killing him. I fired the last of my shots at the revived medic but it wasn't enough. I jumped into the air and swung my blade. He began to fire at me as I made a second lunge. This time my blade connected and he was killed. I revived Aerobon and I reloaded my pistol. We captured the base, but the other two baddies from across the way came rushing in. I hear KyoFoxe yell "ZEALOT, ONE MADE IT INSIDE!!" One baddie was killed quick but the other made it to the door. Aerobon and I opened fire as he came inside and he was dropped. I reloaded my weapons. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 17:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Now That is something you don't see everday Right me and my friend were up at B in Laguna Alta, we were just looking for a nice quiet spot to for a good fast teabagging, after about 1 minute of teabaggin my friend then said "Right, lets go, obviously C is taken again... and that there where RECON crazies over in C, but instead of the usual routine take back C two tanks were on top of each other so some smart joker (which was me) decided to do something stupid about it, i had C4 at the time and i threw my whole lot of C4's, i was about to see how it unfolded but then came a ally recon, then another and another and a fourth one they manage to put even more C4, so i was about to trigger when... some recon sent in a mortar strike and i got jumped by the noise and accidently press R1 and boom, suicide.. Zephalian 10:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) My Baby. Not yours. Mine. Okay. My little British Friend (Rapidgunner98 is his PSN) and I are playing Conquest on Oasis. I got 45 kills that game with the NS2000. 45. I was killing really hard around then. I got my bronze star for it one game, and then my silver star the next game. Probably the best I've ever done. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 13:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blind, deaf, stupid, or a combination of the three? Earlier, I was playing BC2, rush on Harvest Day (or one of those similar maps). One of my compatriots managed to get behind the enemy lines, so I spawn on his location. I go about killing the three enemies (Americans, I was on the Russian side) surrounding my ally, all of whom are oblivious to my existence until I've killed them already. Then I'm killed. Somehow, my squadmate survives, utterly oblivious to the fact that there are like five enemies around him, but those enemies are also oblivious to his existence. I spawn at my ally again, and proceed to kill the five near his location. I'm killed, again, and this time my ally runs out in front of the enemy. But, he isn't shot at. Somehow, he managed to run right in front of the Americans without getting their attention. Is it because he looks like a bush? I don't know; I spawn on his location a final time, and slaughter the enemies. Suddenly, the mcoms are taken, and the map shifts further. My ally finally dies a bit later to a tank. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : It's because the person is a ninja. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 19:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh so futile... So, me and Tywin decide we want to commit mass murder via a PBR on Hill 137. But this time, it was far funnier. "Why, Bumblebee?" you may ask. No, it wasn't because it was on Conquest this time- It was because the enemies are standing in the middle of the open, firing at us with small arms. Seriously. ''Oh, hurr durr, I'm going to stand in the middle of the open right on the shoreline right where the enemy can see me! '' However, we did get a bit too cocky, resulting in one of the greatest fails of the match. We decide to prey on this one guy with an M60. But instead of just being boring and gunning him down from afar (Although it's fun to watch the bodies soar 40 feet into the air), I tell Tywin to get right up on him. I seriously have him bring the boat to the shoreline. And THEN I would kill the guy. But unfortunately, he gets smart and just guns me down anyway, instead of standing there, bewildered by what the idiot boat driver and gunner are doing. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 12:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) }}